OWLs
by Black Ice
Summary: Harry's OWL results are returned to him. He's as surprised by the results as the Professors, especially Snape, are. Please Read and Review. Onepart story.


**This is a completed short story. I hope you enjoy it; it was really fun to write. I used Harry Potter Lexicon to help me write this. It can be found at http:www.hp- lexicon. org/ I also apologize. My formatting did not transfer as well as I hoped it would. Please do not ask me to continue this story. It is finished.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Harry Potter or the Characters in the Harry Potter world. They are the work of J.K. Rowling. **

****

****

****

_OWLs___

Harry looked longingly out the window. It had been two weeks since his birthday, and he hadn't received a letter since. He assumed it was because the Order wanted to keep him out of the loop again or at least Dumbledore wanted to give him time to sort things out in his mind, but he almost wished he had something to distract himself with. All he had was his window and Hedwig, and even she had been gone for three days.

Suddenly, a giant brown barn owl swooped in through the open window and landed curtly on the top of Hedwig's cage. It held out its leg primly, almost in a Percy Weasley-type manner and hooted. Harry jumped from his seat next to the window and removed the letter from the owl's leg. It hooted a second time and flew out through the open window and into the sunset. Harry looked at the letter. It was addressed to him, but it wasn't from anybody he knew. It had mechanical style writing. Harry tore the letter open carefully, but not without removing his wand first. It looked almost like a letter from the credit card and ad companies that were forever sending the Dursley's mail, but he knew it wasn't true. Wizards never sent junk mail. The owls might go on strike before allowing themselves to carry that much mail.

He slowly pulled the contents of the letter out of the envelope and scanned it. With a small gasp, he looked over the letter again.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_ The Wizarding Examinations Authority is pleased to inform you that your Ordinary Wizarding Levels (O.W.L.s) have been graded and the results are enclosed in the following letter. Please be advised that your results cannot be changed or modified in any way. If you have any problems, please contact us by owl or visit our office in the Ministry of Magic. _

_ Yours Sincerely,_

_ Griselda Marchbanks_

**_O.W.L Results_**

_Harry James Potter_

_ Charms_ **Exceeds Expectations**

_ Transfiguration _**Exceeds Expectations**

_ Herbology _**Acceptable**

_ Defense Against the Dark Arts _**Outstanding**

_ Potions _**Outstanding**

_ Care of Magical Creatures _**Exceeds Expectations**

_ Astronomy _**Acceptable**

_ Divination _**Dreadful **

_ History of Magic _**Poor**

Harry looked at the sheet again in awe. There was no way that he could have gotten an O in Potions. But it was what he had been hoping for. As much as he hated Snape, he did want to be an Auror, and McGonagall had been very clear when she told him he needed an O in Potions to do so. All of the grades he had received were much higher than he had expected them to be and the two unpassing grades he had received shouldn't matter when he applied to the Ministry as an Auror-in-Training.

McGonagall had been right when she had told him what he needed to do to pass. She had said that he just needed to put in some good and hard studying. He had done so, and now he finally had decent marks to prove himself by. Hermione had most likely done much better than him, but who cared anymore? He had finally done well too.

Harry let a small grin come across his face. He looked at the letter a second time and started to snicker. Snape most likely had only expected one Gryffindor at best to receive an O, and that Gryffindor was Hermione. How would he react to find out that Harry had made it into his class as well? Harry laughed again. He was probably taking it rather badly.

"Good Afternoon, Professors. I'm glad to be returning to my position as Headmaster of Hogwarts and I'm glad to see that all of you have returned as well after the, ahem, _incidents_, we had last year with a certain Professor and the Ministry. Let me assure you that our new Minister of Magic has promised me that he will keep out of Hogwarts' business." Dumbledore paused and glanced at the teachers sitting around the table. All of them looked happy to be back and rid of Umbridge. Even Snape had a smile playing on his face. Dumbledore took this as a good sign and continued to speak.

"I have not found another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher yet, but the Minister has promised me that he will speak to some of the Aurors about taking a year off and teaching our students. This year is a year to focus on practical magic and spell use in that class, and I cannot allow any old applicant to take the position. We cannot let out children go into the world unprepared." McGonagall smiled at Dumbledore's indirect bash of Umbridge and Fudge and stood up at her end of the table and began to pass sheets of paper to each of the teachers.

"This is the list of former fifth year students and their O.W.L results. As usual, I am hoping that most of you will put aside your abnormally high standards," he glanced at Snape, whose face was stone cold, "But I cannot expect you to change your ways. I have already made up your class lists for next year based on the information about whom you will accept, but I thought that you would be interested to know how your students faired on their exams." McGonagall passed a sheet of paper to Snape, who turned it over and looked at it, his eyes widening.

"Some of our students have scored much higher or lower than we would have expected them to. If the student scored higher, I shall take that as a sign of potential and allow them into the class. If the student scored lower, I do urge you to make an exception and allow them into the class anyway. I, however, cannot force you to do it either way." Snape's eyes had grown to the size of golf balls. Dumbledore chuckled to himself and let the teachers look over their lists. Each of them were nodding or shaking their heads at the grades on the sheet in front of them, but not one of them looked quite as angry as Snape did.

"Dumbledore." Snape called out. Dumbledore looked at him.

"Yes, Professor Snape?" He had to make sure that the smile didn't reappear on his lips. Snape out be furious.

"There's been some sort of mistake…" Snape trailed off. Dumbledore shrugged his shoulders and Snape continued. "Potter… he received an Outstanding on the Potions exam. He averages a Dreadful in my class." Dumbledore looked over to see McGonagall clap her hands and then quickly regain her composed look. "I'm sure that this isn't right."

"Maybe, Professor Snape, Harry truly is a better student then you believe him to be." Dumbledore replied, choosing his words carefully. Snape shook his head again.

"I'm sure that this isn't right. I mean, Hermione Granger? I expected her. And Draco Malfoy. Maybe a few Ravenclaws or a Hufflepuff. But not Harry Potter. Harry has yet to make a potion correctly under my supervision." Snape's eyes grew desperate. "I cannot allow this boy into my class."

"However, Severus, he did achieve an Outstanding on his Potions test," Dumbledore began. All of the teachers were watching them intently now. "And according to your own rules, that qualifies him to be in your class." Snape looked down, his face crestfallen. "Also, might I add, Severus, that Potter's previous failures might be because of your supervision. Maybe you should allow him to work more freely and try not to grade his papers so harshly. I am asking you to no longer grade the boy based on his father. He has and will be going through quite enough without you making his life even harder." Snape looked taken aback and embarrassed. Each of the other teachers gave him a slightly reproachful look as they glanced back down at their sheets of paper. Snape took his seat, which he had unintentionally jumped out of, and looked up at Dumbledore.

"Does anybody else have any objections to any of the members of their class?" Dumbledore asked. Nobody said anything. "Good. This concludes this meeting. If you have any questions for me in the next month, do feel free to owl or come and visit. Also, if you know of any person who might make a competent Defense teacher, send them my way. This concludes our meeting. I am looking forward to seeing you all a week before the term begins!" He strode from the room, leaving the professors behind and slightly agape. Slowly, Snape rose from his chairs and sulked out of the room.

"I knew that Potter could do it," McGonagall whispered to herself after Snape left.

"Who knew that that boy had it in him?" Professor Flitwick responded. "He made it into my N.E.W.T. class as well. I think he made it into every class required of him…"

"…to become an Auror." McGonagall finished. "I do believe that the Ministry has not seen the last of Harry Potter."


End file.
